Un nuevo día
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Después de la gran aparición de los dragones, un mago de fuego decide cerrar aquella relación de amistad con cierta chica rubia, resultando la declaración mas rara de todos los tiempos. Primer NaLu con un toque de GaLe.


El día era soleado, los niños corrían por todos lados en las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, jugando y divirtiéndose entre ellos, como si no hubiera peligro alguno en ese momento, como si supieran que nada les podría pasar, eso que sentían aquellos niños era paz, una dulce y merecida paz.

.

.

.

_Gremio de Fairy Tail….._

_._

_._

Hace apenas unos días los magos de Fairy Tail se enfrentaron una vez más al verdadero peligro, se enfrentaron al rey dragón de la oscuridad, se enfrentaron a Agnologia, una vez más habían salido todos ilesos ante el temible poder del dragón oscuro. La batalla que se libró fue increíblemente épica.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, cuando nada ni nadie podría enfrentarse al terrible dragón, una luz emergió de la oscuridad, aquella luz logro ahuyentar al dragón Agnologia y aquella luz que emergió de un grupo de personas en especial tomo forma….. O formas por así decirlo.

Dragones, aquellas formas que salieron del cuerpo de varias personas, fue el de dragones.

Todos los magos que poseían la magia asesina de dragones terminaron por liberar una poderosa energía desde el interior de su cuerpo, nadie sabía cómo es que salieron o el porqué de ese dramático momento, solo sabían o vieron que aquellos dragones que lograron salir los ayudaron en la tarea de ahuyentar a Agnologia.

Aquel emotivo momento en que los magos Dragón Slayers que apenas duro un par de minutos, fue el tiempo suficiente de dirigir unas cuantas palabras a aquellas figuras que ponían al descubierto un mar y sin fin de sentimientos…. Sentimientos olvidados.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Varios días antes…_

_._

_._

_- Papa.- dijo cierto mago creador de fuego.- d-dime, d-dime….. que e-esto no e-es un s-sueño.- su voz sonaba entre cortada, casi podían sentirse las lágrimas volver a salir de sus ojos, su rostro mostraba un mar de sentimientos, confundido, lastimado, triste, cansado, enojado, feliz._

_- Natsu.- llamo un gran y enorme dragón rojo.- mírame.- pidió con dulzura, aunque su voz era dura y áspera, aquellas palabras lograban sonar de una manera que hasta este momento Natsu no había olvidado._

_El joven amante de las peleas levanto débilmente su rostro, temía que al hacer contacto con los ojos de su padre terminaría por romper en llanto nuevamente como en aquel momento cuando logro verlo después de tantos y duros años._

_- p-por q-que, por que te fuiste?.- pregunto sin darse cuenta de que varias lagrimas traicioneras habían comenzado salir desde ambos ojos._

_- nunca me fui realmente… hijo.- y esa simple palabra izo que Natsu rompiera en llanto nuevamente, solo que esta vez no pudo detener todo el llanto retenido por años._

_A lo lejos, también había otras personas con la misma magia que Natsu, que en ese mismo momento, estaban igual o peor que él._

_Gajeel se encontraba siendo ayudado por Levy a no caer de rodillas al piso, no se molestó en ningún momento por ocultar sus sentimientos, lloraba y lloraba a mas no poder mientras que Levy ayudaba a secar sus lágrimas de su rostro con un pedazo de tela de su vestido._

_El padre de Gajeel pareció no impórtale esa gran muestra de afecto, por el contrario, el también comenzó a llorar sin poder secarse sus enormes lagrimas con la ayuda de sus grandes alas. _

_A Levy no le fue diferente, ella al ver aquellos rostros y al ver, al hombre del cual ella estaba completamente enamorada, como lloraba descontroladamente y dejaba salir a flote todos sus sentimientos, hizo que ella también acompañara ese emotivo momento de padre e hijo dejando salir también a flote sus sentimientos._

_Wendy, aunque ella no se encontraba en ese mismo instante con todos sus amigos, también estaba igual o peor que Gajeel, ella no pudo resistirse del poder saltar a los grandes brazos de su queridísima Madre quien para ella era como otro sitio donde poder dormir._

_Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras que en un instante fallido de regalarle una sonrisa a su madre, ella comenzó también a devolverle el abrazo a su única hija haciendo que ella volviera a llorar sin poder controlarse._

_Charle también lloraba en los delicados brazos de la Dragón Slayer de viento, aunque siempre haya tenido esa personalidad madura que siempre mostraba con el fin de ayudar a Wendy en momentos que ella necesitase._

_Sting y Rogue lloraban en silencio, no por el hecho de que sus padres estén ahí con ellos, sino porque han tenido que vivir con el martirio de creer que mataron a los seres más importantes para ellos._

_Ambos padres Dragones solo podían ver como sus queridos hijos lloraban por ellos, sintiéndose culpables de dejarlos vivir con esa enorme carga en su corazón, aunque ambos Dragones se reprimían de llorar no pudieron evitar soltar una que otra lagrima traicionera._

_- Natsu.- llamo cierta rubia que desde hace un momento no había podido hablar por la impresión y por no querer interrumpir tan delicado momento en que el pelirrosa se encontraba junto con el que parecía ser su padre._

_El joven mago creador del fuego pareció escuchar las palabras de su amiga logrando poder calmarlo._

_- Luce…... ven.- llamo con la voz entrecortada._

_Ella lentamente camino hasta donde se encontraba arrodillado el pelirrosa, camino con sumo esfuerzo ya que todavía no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, tenía casi las mismas heridas que todos, moretones y cortadas por todo su delicado cuerpo, tierra y suciedad cubriendo gran parte de su ropa y cuerpo._

_- Aquí estoy.- dijo con dulzura en su voz mientras tomaba asiento lentamente al lado de Natsu, por otro lado el solo se limpió el rostro mientras débilmente le mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas, asiéndola sonreír a ella también._

_- Te presento a Igneel… mi padre.- dijo sin apartar la vista de ella._

_- e-el e-es…. tu padre!.- dijo sorprendida aunque ya desde hace un rato lo había intuido._

_- buenas tardes señorita.- hablo el gran dragón que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ellos mientras bajaba la cabeza con educación._

_- ahhhh, buenas tardes.- dijo sonando tonta mientras intentaba pararse para saludar correctamente._

_- no se preocupe, sé muy bien los cansados que deben de estar así que no tiene por qué hacerlo.- dijo rápidamente Igneel al ver la dificultad con la que Lucy intentaba levantarse._

_- mmm si lo siento.- dijo mientras soltaba una risita tonta. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mano cálida de su mejor amigo tomarla y apretarla con sumo cuidado y cariño, pero sin dudarlo y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas acepto esa linda muestra de afecto._

_- Natsu, ella es…?.- pregunto curioso el dragón rojo al ver la escena que mostraban su hijo y aquella rubia que parecía tenerle mucho cariño._

_- Si, ella es.- respondió con firmeza y una gran sonrisa dirigida a su padre quien parecía algo sorprendido mientras que Lucy solo los miraba muy confundida._

_- ohhh.- dijo Igneel.- no cometas un error en el proceso._

_- no lo are._

_- de que hablan?.- pregunto Lucy al escuchar la extraña conversación que tenían padre e hijo._

_- Nada.- dijeron al mismo tiempo, solo con la diferencia de que Natsu estaba levemente sonrojado._

_- está bien.- dijo algo desconfiada._

_Después de que todos habían acabado de hablar, llorar, todos los dragones se reunieron junto con los demás magos que estaban presentes, excluyendo a varios que tenían cosas por hacer después de la gran destrucción y el caos que había sucedido._

_Los dragones explicaron a sus hijos sobre un problema que los incluye a ellos como a todo el mundo mágico._

_E.N.D_

_Al parecer aquel monstro o demonio creado por Zeref había estado libre durante todo este tiempo y posiblemente no tarde en hacer acto de presencia._

_Todos los magos incluyendo a los Dragon slayers estuvieron escuchando con suma atención lo que sus padres decían._

_El problema que resultaría si no acaban con él._

_El fin del mundo mágico a manos de Zeref y E.N.D._

_En fin, todos estuvieron atentos antes de que los magos volvieran de donde habían salido._

_Al parecer todos los dragones utilizaron su magia para poder entrar dentro del cuerpo de hijo para así poder ganar poder con el tiempo, ya que al estar dentro de una entidad mágica era posible guardar dentro de ellos la magia que el usuario emita._

_Dándole una gran ventaja a la entidad de guardar increíbles reservas de magia que algún día utilizarían._

_Día que resulto ser ese._

_Cuando por fin terminaron de dar la explicación los dragones, se dispusieron a volver al interior de sus hijos para recuperar la magia gastada y de ser ayuda en el futuro que les depara a ellos y al mundo mágico._

_Los magos sin oponerse a sus padres dejaron que ellos volvieran a ellos, ya a sabiendas de que ellos siempre estarían con ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Presente, apartamento de Lucy…._

.

.

.

- Natsu, te he dicho que no estrés así a mi cuarto.- hablo algo frustrada de encontrarse con cierto amigo pelirrosa después de haber tomado un baño.

- nee Luce no seas aburrida.- hablo mientras daba vueltas por la cama de su amiga.- además, te extrañaba demasiado, no es lo mismo ir al gremio y no encontrarte.

- y-yo t-también te e-extrañaba Natsu.- dijo tímidamente al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de Natsu, palabras que hicieron que su corazón se acelere.

Ante las palabras de Lucy, Natsu se levantó de aquella cama tan cómoda donde dormía Lucy y camino lentamente asta ella hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros, centímetros que parecían acabar muy pronto.

- Me extrañabas?.- pregunto Natsu mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro y un sonrojo invadía el rostro de Lucy.

- y-ya te lo d-dije, n-no?.- dijo entre tartamudeos mientras se hacía para atrás chocando contra la fría pared de madera.

- quiero escucharlo otra vez.- dijo mientras lentamente cerraba aquella distancia entre ellos.

- yo t-te e-extrañaba.- dijo mientras el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo.

- sabes, he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo.- dijo mientras se detenía y miraba detenidamente el rubor en las mejillas en su amiga y sonreía complacido.

- a-así, de que se trata?.- pregunto algo confundida mientras su rubor crecía más y se preguntaba del por qué el pelirrosa se había detenido.

- recuerdas la primera conversación que tuvimos Igneel y yo.

Ella asintió

- bueno, a lo que se refería era a que si yo había encontrado pareja.

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- pregunto mientras el corazón se aceleraba descontroladamente.

- bueno, yo le dije que esa persona…. Eras tú.

- e-eh?, pero si tú y yo no.- decía mientras su cuerpo se debilitaba y sus piernas temblaban al ver como Natsu volvía a comenzar a cerrar la distancia.

- es por eso a lo que he venido.- y se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros del rostro de Lucy, quien se encontraba atrapada entre él y la pared.

- e-eso q-quiere d-decir q-que…

- quieres ser mi pareja.

Y antes de siquiera dejarla responder, Natsu cerró aquella pequeña distancia entre ellos para besarla como si no hubiera mañana.

Natsu era inexperto al igual que Lucy pero eso no les impido aprender entre ellos dos, Lucy sin vacilar por mucho tiempo correspondió al beso, aun cuando quería responder con toda felicidad a aquella propuesta por su antiguo amigo y ahora…... _novio._

- pudiste esperar a que respondiera.- dijo algo cansada por el largo beso que acababa de tener con Natsu.

- tardarías tiempo y el tiempo se acaba.

- es-espera que h-haces.- dijo sorprendida de ver como Natsu la cargaba hasta su cama.

- no pienso hacer esperar a Igneel para que conozca a sus nietos.

- es-espera, acabamos de comenzar una relación y ya quieres hijos.- dijo algo enojada pero no descartando esa posibilidad.- primero tendríamos que casarnos para…..

- pues cásate conmigo.

- eh!.

- si para tener hijos tuyos tengo que casarme, eso hare.

- pero.- intento protestar.

- no digas nada más, estoy encendido.

Y con eso dicho volvió a unir sus labias con los de ellas, mientras de un solo movimientos despojaba su ropa y la pequeña toalla de ella.

Lo demás es historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Que os parece, este algo corto pero siento que ha quedado bien jejejeje.**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido.**_

_**Se despide Thedarckangel.**_

_**Byebye.**_


End file.
